I Own You
by christanky17
Summary: Re-posted. A/U Universe. Ino drags Sakura to a bondage club much to her dismay. Like a fish out of water, Sakura has no idea what she's doing or what the bondage lifestyle is all about. That's until she meets egnmatic Uchiha Sasuke, club owner and dom himself.
1. Sticks And Stones

Alright world of fanfiction peoples, since I got a few people personally messaging me asking why I deleted I Own You, here's why. As you know I created a new account (this one) and I deleted all my work there. I've decided to re-upload the story here. I heard that there was a mass purge of majority of the mature content stories because they apparently 'aren't supposed to be here.' I don't get that if that's the case why do they have the M rated option... Anyways, and because of that I'm a little iffy of posting it here again but if it gets deleted I'll open a LiveJournal account and post it there.

I made a bit of changes to the story, but the plot will remain the same.

I won't be updating as quick as I usually do as I'm rendered without a computer at home right now so I'll be making trips to the library let's say.. Maybe every 3 days? Sometimes sooner if I have the chance? But don't worry, there will be updates for sure! I missed this story too when I deleted it and I plan on enjoying re-posting it and finishing it for you all to read. I had to use a different doucment writer than I usually use. (Microsoft Word). I'm not using my computer as I earlier stated and I got stuck with Open Office. I'm sorry if the set up of my paragraphs are different than usual... Not my fault. Stupid program.

I made a play list of music that can be played while reading along as I upload the chapters. I just find these songs suitable for the atmosphere of the story. Also these are some handpicked songs that I personally enjoy.

I Don't Wanna Stop – Ozzy Osbourne

This Is Halloween – Marilyn Manson

I Own You – Shinedown

Son Of Sam – Shinedown

In The End – Black Veil Brides

Christian Woman – Type O Negative

Cinnamon Girl – Type O Negative

Anyways I'll stop stalling now, and for the second time, I Own You.

Enjoy!

* * *

"So Ino... Where was it that you said we were going?" Sakura sat in the backseat of her black Bentley. She looked over at the other girls, Tenten, Temari and Hinata. They were all silent, and didn't speak on the topic whenever Sakura brought it up. The only giveaway was Tenten's shit eating grin that bugged her to no end.

Today at work Ino announced to Sakura that she and the girls were taking her out for her birthday. Sakura's birthday wasn't until Sunday. It was Friday. Sakura inwardly sighed. Any excuse for Ino to go out. Sakura was turning 22, to her dismay.

They came to a large mansion that sat on a small hill. Many cars were parked in the front and the side of the mansion. Sakura shifted on the white leather seat as she felt the bottoms of her thighs sticking to the leather. Damn short black dress. She blamed Ino, insisting that Sakura looked sexy tonight. Ino pulled into the long paved driveway and parked amongst all the other cars. Sakura filed out of the car behind the other girls as they all got a good look at the house.

"Shit this place is big! How did you find out about this place anyway Ino?" Temari looked over at Ino as she stepped out of the car, cream colored heels clicking on the pavement. The car honked twice as she locked it. She looked at Temari, grinning.

"One of the girls at work told me about it. I insisted on coming here tonight." Ino looked over at Sakura and thumb pointed to her. "Especially with this one here, always work work work for her." Temari threw her head back and laughed as Ino rolled her eyes and the two walked over to the other three girls.

"Come on, we aren't going to have any fun standing out here!" Ino started walking towards the large oak double doors, leading inside the mansion. Sakura looked around, watching people enter and exit their cars. Some of the women were wearing collars. Even some of the men were wearing collars. Was it some sort of dress code in the club? She had never been here before, that's for sure.

Sakura fiddled with the bottom of her black dress, trying to at least get it mid thigh. The fact that she was wearing black stilettos didn't help much either. Sakura straightened herself as she held the door open for Hinata who walked in behind her.

Sakura was astonished to say the least.

Walking inside there was a large chandelier that hung right in the front foyer. The large foyer was donned with a dark caramel marble with black and white streaks. To her left there was a man sitting at a wooden desk, he seemed to be working at his computer. There was a large wooden staircase that led upstairs and two hallways. One that went down past in the back of the staircase that had a series of doors. The other led down into a big room, which Sakura assumed was the club room. She heard music booming from the room that she recognized.

Marilyn Manson was it?

They began walking in that direction until the man stood up from his desk.

"I'm sorry ladies but I'm going to have to see your memberships before you enter." Ino looked over her shoulder and sighed as she walked over to speak to the man at the desk. She didn't know that they needed a membership to go here... That stunted their plans largely.

Sakura looked over to Hinata who was standing there quietly with Tenten and Temari, who walked over to Ino to speak with the receptionist.

Sakura's eyes wandered around the interior of the mansion. Whoever owned this place reeked of money. And that they turned it into a club at night was another thing. Her eyes fell on the staircase as a man made his way downstairs.

Oh Kami...

If there was indeed such thing as a God, he certainly had been blessed. Sakura watched as he sauntered down the stairs, hands in his suit pockets. He had inky black hair and eyes that matched the color of his hair. Sakura swallowed. It was almost painful to look at him.

Seconds passed and the man's eyes fell on Sakura. His lips twitched upwards as he saw the woman openly staring at him. Sakura realized that he realized that she was staring at him and she blushed lightly and turned to look at Tenten and Hinata. The man's mouth turned into a full smirk. _How Interesting..._

Ino turned to the girls and sighed unhappily.

"I guess we can't go in. I doubt you guys would want to buy memberships and they don't do night trials. How annoying and I was so excited to go!" Ino turned to Sakura. "I'm sorry this didn't turn out how I wanted it to." Sakura smiled tightly.

"It's alright-"

"Is there a problem here ladies, Kabuto?"

Heads turned and Sakura's eyes went wide as she came face to face with the same man from moments ago.

"S-Sasuke-sama!"

Ino put her hand on her hip. "Sadly so. It's unfortunate that trials aren't given before getting a membership. I mean, at least let people see if this is what they want." Sasuke smirked as he looked at Kabuto, black eyes calculating.

Sakura looked at everyone in confusion. _What they want? Huh?_

"This lady has a point. Kabuto, give these ladies access for the night. See if this is what they want. Give them the option sheets." Kabuto nodded as he sat down in his chair and began typing on his computer. Sakura's mouth dropped open at the events unfolding in front of her. Tenten handed her a clipboard as Sasuke turned to look at her. His eyes still had the same calculating, guarded look.

"Is there an issue?"

Sakura sighed as she gave up. No point in arguing over it. She looked down at the paper attached to the clipboard and her eyes skimmed over the contents. Her eyes went wide as she read along. She turned to Ino who was sitting down on a bench and was filling out the work.

"Ino!" Sakura seethed. The nerve she had! This was a...

A...

Sakura's eyes narrowed in rising anger.

"Ino!"

Said woman looked at her. "What is it Sakura? Come and fill this out with me."

"Ino this is a goddamn bondage club!"

Sasuke was leaning on the oak desk watching Sakura yell at what he assumed was her friend. He watched the little spitfire rant and rave. His eyes twinkled with piqued amusement.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Sakura, if Hinata agreed to come tonight I'm sure you're capable as well for the love of God. At least you can find a guy that won't run scared from your temper. Lighten up for the love of God!"

Sakura sat down on a separate bench beside the girls and placed the clipboard beside her. She crossed her legs. No way was she doing something so preposterous! No matter how much Ino begged her to, she wouldn't so something like this. In the back of her mind, she was reminded that Ino was doing this for her birthday and she felt a little guilty thinking about it.

But a bondage club? Seriously?

Suddenly she felt the padding beside her shift and she came face to face with Sasuke again..

"Are you having trouble?"

Sakura swallowed. His mouth was smooth like silk, and Sakura found herself just staring into his eyes, searching for anything beyond those black eyes. She then looked away, shaking her head then looking in the opposite direction. "Not at all, I have no reason to fill out this sheet." Sasuke looked at the clipboard, picking it up.

"That is true, but how can you be so sure?"

Ino and the girls were looking at the two as they bickered. Ino nudged her head in the other direction and they all slowly walked off with their sheets in their hands. Ino had told Kabuto quietly that they were ready to do and he gave them access to go down the hall.

Sakura's face flushed as she found herself trapped in his gaze. "I...I..."

Sasuke looked at the sheet then back at her. His head then turned to Kabuto who was busy working away.

"Kabuto. You're excused." Kabuto looked up, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose with his index finger. He then nodded, bowing and stepping down from the slightly elevated desk and walked down the same hall the girls did.

Sasuke then fixed his attention back on Sakura.

"Let's see here..." Sasuke's eyes wandered along the sheet. His got up for a second and grabbed a pen off the desk, Sakura's eyes following his movements as his leg muscles flexed under the suit pants. He then came and sat down beside her again. It didn't go unnoticed by Sakura that he sat closer to her than he did the first time before.

"What's your name?" He looked at her for a moment, waiting for an answer. Sakura shifted on the bench, switching her legs to cross. Sasuke's eyes wandered to her legs for a moment, a blank expression on his face. His eyes then went back to her face.

"Name?"

"S-Sakura. Sakura Haruno."

"Appropriate." He smirked as he wrote down her name and looked at her. "I've never seen a woman with pink hair. Is it natural?" Sakura scowled at him, and his smirk grew wider. "Yes it is natural, thank you very much!"

He looked back at the paper, reading it's contents.

"Most of this stuff is self explanatory. You can fill it out yourself, but if you need assistance I'm here to help."

Sakura took the clipboard from his hands along with the pen. What the hell was she doing? This was almost worse than getting drunk on New Years with Ino.

"I-I don't know... I mean I don't know if I'd enjoy any of this stuff!" Her eyes wandered the list. Flogging? Whips? Wax play?!

"You're taking it all in at once that's why you're freaking out." Sasuke pointed at the list. "There's your soft limits and hard limits. Soft limits are activities you don't mind or wouldn't mind experimenting with. Hard limits are activities you'd want to avoid. Start with your soft limits."

Sakura looked back at the list. Why was she doing this again? Oh right, Ino thought it was a good idea. Her eyes quickly gazed to the bench where the girls were sitting earlier. And where the hell did they do? They ditched her?

After looking through all the activities she had marked restraints, flogging and toys as her soft limits. Another few moments passed and she had her hard limits written. Hard limits were wax and blood play, anal and any other dangerous play. She handed the clipboard back to Sasuke as his eyes quickly scanned what she had marked.

"So Sakura, what made you come here tonight? Just out of curiosity." He placed the clipboard beside him as he crossed his arms over his chest. Sakura looked at him and shifted again. Her bottom was starting to stick to the leather cushioning. _How convenient..._ Sakura inwardly muttered.

"My birthday is this weekend. My friends wanted to take me out. However coming here was unexpected." Sasuke chuckled as he got up from his seat. Sakura got up after him and she pointed at the clipboard.

"Don't I need that?" Sasuke looked down at the clipboard and ripped the sheet off the clipboard, placing it back on the desk.

"I want to clarify one thing."

Sakura looked at him.

Sasuke took two large steps towards her and Sakura had to step back before he came in direct contact with her front. He just towered over her so much, even in her heels he dwarfed her completely.

"Heels don't suit you. You should be barefoot." Sakura cocked her head in confusion. Sasuke smirked, closing his eyes. _How naïve..._

"Come, I'm sure you're friends are waiting for you."

Annoyance came back to Sakura, as she recalled Ino and the others ditching her.

As they were walking down the hall, Sasuke looked at Sakura's option sheet, staring at what she had checked off. Restraints, flogging and toys. Sasuke's mind briefly flashed to an image of a naked Sakura being tied to his bed, arms up high on the bed posts as he ran his hands down her naked sides. Sasuke took in a deep breath as he watched Sakura walk two steps ahead of him. He shoved the sheet in his suit pocket as they walked into the main area of the club, loud music effectively ridding Sasuke's mind of the earlier images.


	2. Cat And Mouse

I discovered that I can write and update on my tablet. So fuck going to the library. Ohohoho you guys are lucky I'm such a kind person... ;)

Enjoy for the second time today!

* * *

Sakura quickly scanned the perimeter of the club, looking for any sign of Ino or the girls. She looked around, noticing that Sasuke was still standing beside her. Eventually her eyes fell on Ino who was waving at her trying to get her attention.

Sakura smiled then she looked at Sasuke. He stood there casually with his hands in his pockets. His face gave off an expression that he was thinking of something.

"Thank you for your help. But I see Ino and the other girls so I'll be heading over to them now." Sasuke nodded his head slightly as he made his move to walk off. "It was a pleasure to meet you Sakura. I hope you enjoy your stay tonight. And please, if you do consider coming again do tell Kabuto." Sakura watched as he walked through the throngs of people who moved out of his way, some women whispering and giving him longing looks of affection and want.

Sakura turned and walked over to the girls and squeezed in beside Hinata.

"Took you long enough Sakura!" Ino looked over her shoulder for any sign of Sasuke. She turned back to Sakura, waggling her eyebrows.

"So Sakura what's going on with you and that walking perfection?" Sakura rolled her eyes as she leaned into her hand that rested on the tabletop. "Nothing Ino he just helped me fill out my option sheet." Ino quickly eyed Sakura. "Where is your sheet?" Sakura leaned back into the seat. Now that she mentioned it... She had asked Sasuke if she needed the sheet and remembered him taking it. And she didn't see it after.

Huh. Weird.

Sakura ordered a drink when the waiter walked by, her eyes catching Sasuke again. Sasuke was sitting across the club with other people. A woman with red hair sat at his feet. He leaned back into the single leather chair with his leg resting on the other with a glass of some sort of beverage in it. He had his elbow resting on the seat as he rubbed his bottom lip. Freaky thing was he was staring directly at her.

"Ohh, Sakura he totally wants you. Why don't you go talk to him?" Sakura looked at Ino, every fibre in her body resisting to look at back at him. "I'm not just going to waltz over there and start a conversation with him Ino. We barely know each other he was just being kind and helped me." Ino rolled her eyes. "All owners do that. They just want to make themselves look good.

Sakura's mouth dropped open. He owned this place? She looked back at him, swallowing when she saw that he was still staring at her. A man with blonde hair was sitting beside him and was trying to get his attention.

"He owns this place?" Sakura asked not looking away. Ino nodded. "At first I didn't realize it but when that creepy receptionist said 'Sasuke-sama' it was pretty obvious to me."

Sakura heard the girls getting up and looked back over. Ino and Temari had both gotten up from their seats. "We're going to see what's out there. Explore I guess you can say. Do you guys want to come?" Tenten and Hinata said that they were fine here and Sakura didn't even respond. Ino put her hand on her hip and looked at her best friend. "Ehh Sakura, don't say you're not interested and keep staring at the man like a wildcat. Last time I checked you're single and you didn't get him running for the hills yet. Loosen up!" Ino and Temari then turned and walked off.

As soon as they left Sakura's drink arrived. She thanked the waiter and quickly downed half of the beer she was given. Oh yeah. She was going to need more than one of those. Sakura's eyes fell on a small sticker that was placed at the corner of the table. It said that the bar had a limit of serving two drinks to anyone. Sakura frowned. That's annoying. She looked at the slim glass of beer that was almost half empty. Gonna have to take it slow...

Suddenly, a man came towards Sakura on his knees. Tenten nudged Sakura's arm as she looked down at the man and gasped. What the hell?! The man drew closer and stayed at her feet.

"M-mistress please..." Tenten's mouth fell open in shock and Hinata gasped in mortification. Sakura blinked quickly as she stared at the man at his knees. Did he think she was a mistress?_ Oh dear god no..._

"You have me all wrong, I'm a customer. No mistress." The man didn't back off as he came closer to her. Instincts kicked in when the man came too close to her. Sakura stood up and looked down at the man.

"I'm sorry but I'm no mistress. You're going to have to find someone else that can help you." Sakura said with a stern but gentle voice. The man nodded in eventual understanding and turned away. Sakura sat back down on the stool and looked at Tenten with a weary look who took a sip of her drink. "That was freaky." Sakura gripped her beer in her hands. "Yeah just a little."

Sakura looked to where Sasuke was sitting at the corner of her eye and noticed that he was no longer there. Not was the woman at his feet. Her head fully turned to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. Mild irritation flashed through her when she realize that he did indeed leave.

* * *

Why the fuck did he have to witness that? Was Kami playing tricks on him for its own amusement? Sasuke walked up the stairs in the front foyer with Karin behind him. When he saw Sakura stand up and talked down to the submissive man... He closed his eyes to contain himself. She had her hands on her hips, eyes hard with annoyance but gentleness. Seeing her stand like that with the black heels and dress stirred something dark and primal in him, a feeling that he wanted to dominate her entirely. When Sakura had gotten angry with him when he asked if she had pink hair, he anticipated her anger and it only added fuel to the fire.

Sakura had the attitude and dressed like a woman that would be mistaken for a mistress, that's probably why that sub had gotten confused. But he knew, deep down that Sakura was innocent and had wrists that were made to be tied, skin meant to be hit with leather and his hands. Whenever Sakura averted her eyes from him it only made him want to top her over, and over again. When his eyes first fell on her when he was walking down those stairs, he almost mistook her for a mistress as well.

Long pale legs barely covered with a tight black dress and black stilettos with red bottoms, who wouldn't make that first interpretation?

Sasuke grabbed Karin by the wrist and opened the last door on the left. Karin almost stumbled and looked at Sasuke in slight fear.

"S-Sasuke-sama?" Sasuke looked at Karin who had taken a step back in slight fear. Sasuke breathed through his nose. Great, now he was scaring the little ones off.

"Gomen Karin." Sasuke walked over to a couch and sat himself down. He just needed to calm himself, alone and with someone who didn't make him want to put her over his knee. "Come here."

* * *

Sakura drummed her fingers on the tabletop. Tenten and Hinata and went off wandering, leaving her there herself. She reached her two drink limit and was stuck with a cranberry and tonic. She looked around. What the hell could she possibly enjoy here? It was almost absurd.

At least when Sasuke was there she actually had something to look at...

"Kraken Rum. No ice." Sakura brought her drink to her lips and almost spat it out. N-no...

There he was, in all his glory.

She wiped her lips and the small streak of cranberry juice that was starting to go down her chin. Sasuke looked over at her, a smirk coming to his lip.

"We meet again Sakura."

Sakura swallowed as she called the waiter over for another cranberry and tonic.

"Indeed."

Sasuke looked at the two empty cups that were beside her.

"Hit your limit?" Sakura nodded as the waiter took her two empty cups and replaced them with a fresh, full one.

"Your friends leave you again?" Sasuke nodded at the waiter as he was passed his drink. Sakura nodded. "They went off to explore." She shrugged as she took a sip of her drink. "Didn't see the point of it." Sasuke looked around then back at her. "Now didn't we say that you'd at least see if this is what you'd want?" Sakura snorted as she brought her cup to her lips again. "I know. This isn't what I want." She said through the cup. Sasuke's eyes narrowed before he went back to his drink.

"You know, when I first saw you I mistook you for a hard ass dominatrix." Sakura looked at him, giving him a look of almost disgust.

"I'm sorry?"

"And after I saw you talk to that sub I was almost certain about you."

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed as she listened to him speak. Who did he think he was?

"But you still don't understand when I say that you'd look better barefoot." Sakura stared at him, somewhat confused, somewhat feeling like he was insulting her with his own inside joke.

"What do you mean I look better barefoot? You said that earlier." Sasuke let out a laugh as Sakura just kept on staring. He felt the intensity of her gaze, and that same urge was starting to come back, to show her who was truly in charge and that they were nowhere equals.

"On the outside you have a tough attitude. You like to be seen as a woman that doesn't take crap from anyone." Sakura's eyes narrowed at him. "But on the inside..." Sasuke turned on his stool as he stared directly into her eyes, seizing Sakura's attention completely. "You're soft. You're submissive. You obey."

The words registered into Sakura's brain. He called her soft, and said that she only obeyed. Sakura arched a brow at him. She laughed. Then suddenly as the cheerful expression came, it left. She got up off her stool to level herself with him.

"Listen here, I don't care who you are. Sasuke, whoever. You don't know me. So don't say I obey." Sasuke sat there in almost carnal delight as her temper started to fire up.

"I'm the head doctor at Osaka Hospital, and last time I checked I make the rules, I command. They obey. Don't misinterpret my physical attractions to my personality, _sir._" Sakura almost seethed out the final word and Sasuke had enough.

The bartender was watching the two in almost fear for the woman, but also Sasuke who almost had the same temper and commanding tone as the woman did.

Sasuke got up, his body towering her once again. He turned around and made Sakura back up against the bar. He stared down at her, all traces of playfulness gone. All that was left was black orbs, with a deep, deep morbid interest in her.

"Turn around."

Sakura gasped.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Turn around." He said with a more authoritative tone.

Sasuke saw something falter in her eyes as she slowly turned. Sasuke pressed her to the bar top as she felt his chest to her back. She instantly began to struggle.

"H-hey!"

Sasuke pressed her tighter. "Stop struggling. Or I'll have to slap you." Sakura stilled instantly. "You wouldn't." Sasuke smirked. "Sakura I wanted to turn your ass red when you first stepped into my club. Don't tempt me. Now are you going to be good if I let go?" It was then that Sakura realized that Sasuke had her wrists behind her back in a tight hold as he pressed her against the edge.

"Kiba. Get me a blanket and some of those Lindtt chocolates. Whatever you have." Said man vanished for a moment and came back with both. Sakura's eyes eyed the chocolate. Sasuke snickered when he saw where she was looking.

"Come you, you can have your chocolate in a moment." Sasuke steered her through the club to a small isolated area with lounge chairs. It was more quiet, but the music still could be heard. Sasuke sat down and tugged her down beside him.

"Here." Sasuke put the blanket around her as she looked at him confusingly.

"A moment ago it looked like you were ready to kill me. Now why are you being so kind?" She took the blanket and wrapped it tightly around her shoulders. Sasuke unwrapped a chocolate and handed it to her. She took it and placed it in her mouth. Sasuke watched as the circular truffle passed her red lips and into her mouth. Sasuke looked away and tossed the wrapper into a nearby garbage.

"Would it look good on any Dom to hit a lady and not comfort her after?" Sakura arched a brow and considered what he said. "Is it good to hit a lady at all?" Sasuke almost smiled at her. "I was waiting for that. The bondage lifestyle is all about wants and needs of the individual." He unwrapped another chocolate as Sakura looked at it, almost pouting.

"I don't like dark chocolate."

Sasuke shrugged and popped the chocolate into his mouth. It was silent between them for a few minutes, despite the music booming in the background.

"I'm not a fan of chocolate. But dark chocolate is nice every so often." Sakura smiled lightly as she sat on her knees on the couch. Sasuke's arm came out and brought her towards him. He pressed her head to his shoulder.

"Rest. I'll be here."

"I'm not tired though.."

Sasuke sighed.

"Do you ever just say, yes?"

Sakura laughed as she closed her eyes for a moment.

"I told you. I'm not how you thought I was."


	3. The Difference In Between

Sakura shifted as she leaned her head further into the warmth that surrounded her head. When did she get home? She never recalled the girls driving home...

She rolled over and her eyes slowly opened, blurry spots danced across her vision as she rubbed her eyes. Her brain slowly started to register her surroundings as she looked up.

_Oh._

Oh!

Sakura looked up right into the face of Sasuke. Sasuke was looking down at her with a curious expression on his face as her head was in his lap. When did she fall asleep? She looked ahead and saw 3 men sitting around him. One with blonde hair, another had long brown hair and the last one had short wild brown hair with cheek markings. She narrowed her eyes at him. Wasn't that the bartender from earlier?

"Oi, Sasuke! Tell your plaything to stop staring at me. I don't like it when people stare at me." Sakura scowled at being called a plaything. She was most definitely not a plaything! She sat up, rubbing her head. Looking around she noticed that the club was near empty. She blinked as two things clicked into her memory. One, she had fallen asleep. Two, where the hell was Ino?

"To answer your untold question, I informed your friends that you will be staying here for the night. Your blonde friend had told me you didn't work tomorrow so it shouldn't be a major issue." Sakura's eyebrow visibly twitched as she looked over her shoulder at him. "What? Why? I wasn't drunk or invalid."

"I see what you mean by being stubborn. Don't worry Sasuke, I'll take good care of your lady!"

"Yeah says the resident sadist." Sasuke drawled as he looked back to Sakura whose mouth was dropped open. _He's a sadist? Y-you're kidding!_

Sasuke noticed the shift in her facial expression and got up. The boys were scaring her, and Kiba was being an annoyance, per usual.

"Come Sakura, you can sleep upstairs."

Sasuke rose from his seat and tugged Sakura's wrist as she got up. The white blanket fell from her shoulder and onto the couch as Sasuke led her to the foyer.

"You're curious. Yes, Kiba is a sadist. Also the club bartender." Sasuke led her upstairs as she walked beside him up the stairs. Normally, Sasuke wouldn't let any woman do such a thing that came to his club, it would be two steps behind him. Never ahead, or beside. But he couldn't do much about it either because Sakura technically wasn't bound to anyone and had no interest in this lifestyle. So he treated her normally.

They made it to the top of the stairs as Sakura stopped to look at him. Sasuke arched a brow, silently questioning why she had stopped.

"You aren't like him are you?" She asked, her voice tinging with caution.

Sasuke shook his head as he put his hands in his pockets as he led her down the hall. "A sadist inflicts pain for the sake of pain itself. Kiba enjoys inflicting pain on others, however he only does it if the other wants it. A dominant like me, sometimes indulges in self pleasure via pain. But I follow a moral code of responsibility for the submissive. As the submissive trusts me not to put her life in danger, there isn't a problem. Because I take pride in people's trust. And I value it. Kiba however gets pleasure from I guess you can basically say, hurting others. But again, Kiba won't just randomly go and hurt a woman. Every couple in this club has personal consent from each other, and signed a contract indicating that this is what they want, this is how it's going to work. You can't come into this club expecting someone to just give themselves to you. That's idiotic and possibly dangerous. You must get to know the other before engaging in any sexual or bondage activity." They stopped in front of a a door at the end of the hall as Sakura took in all this information.

"So you... Like... To overpower women?"

Sasuke walked into the room and switched on the light. "If wanting to be brief, I guess you can say that. But there's a lot more to it." Sasuke walked into the room and arranged a few things in the room. Sakura walked in, astonished by the room's size. Why was it that everything in this house was twice the size it had to be? The room could have been her living room!

Walking into the room there was a bed right against the center back wall and to the left there was a door to what Sakura assumed was a bathroom. To the right there was a small dresser that was on an angle in the corner. The room was dark, yet spacious. The floors had an almost black wood and the walls were read. Sasuke began speaking again, and Sakura turned towards him.

"Being a dominant isn't about inflicting fear in ones under you. If that's what you think, or what someone else thinks they're stupid. Domination is not a game of breaking an already weak mind. Those that break the weak deserve to be trampled. A true Dominant does not pray on the weak and does not pray on others. It is not about subjecting another to our own will and whims for the sake of it. It's about presence and attitude. You are either born with it or not is the bottom line, no one learns to be a dominant."

Sasuke began walking around the room organizing things and placed a pile of clothing on a small chair that stood in the corner. "Mind you when I use the term sadist I don't just mean physical torment but emotional and psychological. Only the weak resort to such toys of torture. Behind this beautiful physique and angelic face, hides a calculating intellectual who has been honed to understand underneath the skin." Sakura swallowed as Sasuke turned to look at her. "Women tend to only look at my face. But when it comes down to it, they cower in fear." Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed as he realized he was ranting. He shook his head before taking in a breath.

"But never mind that. You can sleep here tonight. Just so long as you don't go into that room." Sasuke pointed to the closed door.

"Isn't that a bathroom?"

Sasuke barked a laugh, as he took his hand and ran it through his hair, almost in frustration. "No Sakura, that isn't a bathroom." Sakura cocked her head in confusion. Sasuke walked over to her, taking her chin in between his index finger and thumb, forcefully getting Sakura's attention.

"However, if given the chance I'd like to take you in there someday." he whispered, his voice now low.

Sakura's face quickly began to turn red as her breathing began to rapidly increase in short bursts through her nose. Sasuke smirked as he took a step back. He was enjoying this too much. To see her crumble so quickly, it pleased him.

"You sleep here. Don't go into that room. End of discussion. Goodnight Sakura."

Sasuke began walking to the door before Sakura stopped him. "Sasuke."

Sasuke paused at the door as he looked at her over his shoulder. "Thanks. I mean.. It wasn't entirely necessary for me to stay here.. But I appreciate it. I apologize for earlier." Sasuke nodded, not vocally responding to her as he walked out the door, closing it quietly behind him. Sakura was left in the room by herself as she turned around and walked to the bed. She ran her hands over the black sheets. Who in the right mind had a bed so large?

Sakura looked down to remove her shoes only to realize that she was barefoot. Shockingly to her, she was surprised herself that she didn't notice they weren't on her feet when she was coming up here. There was a pile of clothing on the small chair in the corner, Sasuke had placed them there earlier. So she peeled off her dress and placed it on the bed before walking over to the pile. Pulling out what was on top of the pile there was a pair of track pants. They were white, and they looked big. Sakura arched a brow. _Were they his? _No matter, there was no way she was sleeping in a dress in a place like this. In fact, it surprised her that nobody made advances while she was asleep.

_Obviously not, Sasuke was right there. He said that there had to be trust between two persons, and if there wasn't the person could be considered a disgrace. So he wouldn't do something like that. But it's not like they were bound together by that contract Sasuke had mentioned. However, it was good to know that she could trust him regardless._

Also it was kind of chilly in the room.

She quickly pulled on the pants and tied the drawstring.

_Now for a shirt..._ There wasn't any shirts on the pile and she sighed. Now where was she going to find a shirt? Her eyes fell on the dresser. Bingo. In almost excitement she ran over to the dresser and opened the top drawer. When her eyes fell on it's contents, she gasped and shut the drawer as quick as she opened it, causing her finger to get stuck.

"Shit!" She cursed as she put her finger in her mouth to soothe the pain. That was... definitely not the shirt drawer. One side had an assortment of lubes, _who the hell needed that much lube to begin with ? _And on the other side was an arrangement of floggers by size, and two rubber balls with bands around them.

_Boys and their toys._ Sakura rolled her eyes and went to the next. Luckily for her, there was in fact a folded pile of fresh shirts. She pulled one out and closed the drawer with her foot, putting the shirt on over her bra. No way was she removing her bra here.

Turning around she flung herself on the bed as she buried herself in the black pillows. She inhaled, it smelled like fresh laundry but also had traces of Sasuke's cologne. She closed her eyes and almost fell asleep instantly.

* * *

Sasuke sat in the main club room with the guys after bringing Sakura upstairs. They all sat in a circle in the lounge as they all drank.

"So Sasuke, what's going on with you and pinky?" Kiba nudged his head, directing upstairs as he opened the cap of a beer bottle with his hand.

"Nothing Kiba. She's a newcomer and I was assisting her tonight." The blonde, Naruto laughed as he and Kiba clinked bottles. "Kiba haven't you heard that pigs can fly?" Both of the men started laughing as Sasuke and Neji sat there quietly. Sasuke swirled the ice cubes that were in the small circular glass as he stared at them sliding and slipping in the glass. Just upstairs, she was sleeping in his room, in _his_ bed. He directly had told her not to enter the room on the left and he dearly had hoped she listened.

"You guys are annoying. Shut up." Neji said as he got up and walked over to the bar to drop off his glass and walked off. It was really late, and the sun was starting to peak over the horizon and they weren't even asleep yet. Sasuke sat there quietly, drowning out everyone's voice.

_Tomorrow maybe..._

_Hm._

_She'll like that._

Sasuke smirked as he got up, leaving the two babbling idiots alone. "Oi! Sasuke! Where are you going?" Kiba asked as he and Naruto turned to look at Sasuke as he was walking away. "To sleep." He said not even turning to look at them. "Or lack of." Naruto snorted as Kiba laughed. Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes. For members of the club as old as Sasuke, and he was 24! And Naruto being club security, they were almost as stupid as children. First off, meeting someone new in a club you don't instantly engage in consensual sex. That's common sense for anyone you meet. But it's more important and serious in the lifestyle because you don't know what the other person wants and might frighten them.

_Just like...her._

Sasuke placed his empty glass on the bar top and walked into the foyer, towards the staircase. He had to go to the travel agency hopefully tomorrow to book a flight to Tokyo. Hopefully by the end of March they could settle this _annoyance_ that's in his life and move on.

Walking upstairs he took off his jacket and loosened his tie. Wearing the thing all day took a toll on you, you know?

He walked down the hall as he had the jacket in his arms as he loosened his cuff links. Opening the door to his room he was greeted with a baffling sight. Now he knew that he instructed Sakura to sleep in his room but this... was unexpected.

Sakura was sprawled out on the center of his bed, lying on her back. Instead of being in her dress like assumed she'd sleep in, she was wearing his track pants and shirt. Sasuke simply stood in the doorway, taking in the sight. She looked downright sexy, but it was almost innocent looking. Like she unintentionally seduced a man with her looks. Her breathing was calm and quiet, obviously sound asleep. Sasuke quietly walked to the side of the room to grab the clothes that were on the chair only to realize they were gone. Sasuke sighed, laughing quietly. _Of course, she was wearing them. _No matter, he could sleep in his boxers for one night.

Sasuke quietly walked back to the doorway, and looked at her once more. It almost hurt to just walk away from a tempting sight, but he wouldn't be able to touch her _in that fashion, _until she gave him her direct consent. Until then... Sasuke slowly and quietly closed the door and walked to the door across the hall, walking in and shutting the door behind him.

_He'll have to wait. _


	4. A Stickier Situation

Yay! An update! If you didn't see the post on tumblr I had said that I'd be updating Tuesday (which is today) because I didn't like the formatting of the word document on my tablet and when I went to upload it to the document editor on here, it went all weird and my paragraphs were all messed up. So I waited until the library was open and went to upload and edit it on the computers here. My town is so stupid the library here isn't open on Mondays... For shame... So sorry for that small delay!

But if you do want more direct updates and stuff as to when I'll be updating this story and my others you can follow me on my tumblr. I'll post my URL on my profile.

On with the the story!

* * *

Sakura rolled over in the bed, the sun peaking through the window. She rolled onto her stomach as she smothered her head into the soft pillow.

_So comfy... Don't want to get up..._

She heard the door slowly opening and looked over her shoulder and saw Sasuke who was now in track pants and a shirt, _a tight shirt at that_ and was holding two mugs of coffee. She arched a brow lazily at him as she rolled over and sat up staring at the coffee with affection.

"Where did you get that?" she looked at him trying to clear her vision, blurry spots dancing across her vision as her eyes adjusted to the lighting of the room. Sasuke looked at her confusingly. "What do you mean?"

Alright if Sasuke didn't understand what she was saying she obviously wasn't making much sense. She fully sat up and sat cross legged on the bed to wake herself up.

"The coffee. Where did you get it?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her then looked around awkwardly before walking over to the bedside. "...My kitchen?"

So not only was this place a club at night, Sasuke indeed did live here. Sasuke appeared to understand why she was so confused and decided to answer the unasked questions himself.

"I do live here. But a few others do as well. The men you saw yesterday, they live here too. The basement is the more... personal living space with the rec room and kitchen. It's out of bounds when the club is open of course." Sakura nodded in understanding as Sasuke came and sat down at the end of the bed and handed her a mug of coffee.

"You left your belongings downstairs. They are now in the room were I slept last night. You can get them as soon as you're up. Your friend Ino had messaged you quite a bit last night. I put your phone on silent because it kept on going off." Sakura rolled her eyes. Typical Ino. Sakura noticed that Sasuke continued to watch as she brought the coffee mug to her lips. She made a sour expression as she looked at the mug.

"Something the matter?"

She shook her head as she drank again. "It's alright, I don't normally drink coffee with sugar."

Sasuke watched her in wonder and amazement as she put the mug down on the night stand. _So different... How much more deceiving can she get?_

Sasuke shifted on the bed as he placed his mug down beside hers. He looked at his hands that were now flat against his thighs. He breathed for a moment then looked at Sakura. She seemed to almost have a blank expression on her face, wondering why he was so silent all of a sudden.

"I never let any woman stay here to be honest. This is my personal room that I sleep in. If I did have a woman stay here, it would have been in another room or the room I slept in." Sakura frowned at what he said. Why was he telling her this? Openly telling her that he brought other women here? It was almost like a twisted version of trying to make her jealous and freedom of speech. "Should I consider myself special then?" She asked sarcastically.

Sasuke sighed as he got up and walked directly away from her, pausing in the middle of the room and looked back at her.

"Don't speak like that. And no, but it surprised me myself the more I thought about it last night. Did you sleep well?" Sakura nodded as she slid over to sit at the end of the bed. Sasuke watched as she slid over and brought her feet to the end of the bed. He observed her fluid movements, almost unintentionally moving with grace. "Yeah, better than most days. I should really call Ino and tell her to pick me up." She proceeded to get up and Sasuke took a step wards her. Sakura gave him a questioning look as she hesitantly took a step back.

"Give me till noon. I want to explain something to you, and hopefully show you something." Sakura wrinkled her nose before putting her hands on her hips. "What is it?"

"I want to further explain what I was telling you last night. I don't want to sound desperate or anything, because I certainly am not, but I'd like to talk to you again. You fascinate me in many ways despite how stubborn you are, and I'd like to decipher why." Sakura's cheeks began to tinge pink as she swallowed and listened to what he had to say. She walked around him and going towards the door.

"I-I guess. I'll have to call Ino. She might be busy today." Sasuke nodded as he followed her out into the hall. Not the answer he was expecting, but it will do. Sakura ran a hand through her hair and scratched the nape of her hairline.

"I'm going to have to shower too. If that's not an issue with you." They walked across the hall into the room Sasuke slept in earlier as she grabbed her clutch and sat at the end of the bed. She turned on her phone and sighed when the wave of text messages flooded her inbox.

_Me:_ _Come pick me up at 12. I'll explain everything after. Nothing happened Ino, so stop raping my inbox._

She placed her phone back in the clutch and placed it back on the chair. She got up and turned to see Sasuke leaning against the door frame. Sakura shrugged. "It was just her being herself. Nothing else." She sheepishly smiled as she walked over towards him. Not liking the silence, she had to talk. _What to talk about what to talk about... _The silence was becoming increasingly awkward.

"Sorry about wearing your clothes last night." She blurted. "I didn't want to sleep in my dress. Also where are my shoes?" Sasuke looked at her in amusement as he nudged his head towards the chair and saw her shoes under the chair. She 'ahh'd' and turned back to him. "I'm just going to stay in these until she comes. Don't want to walk around in that dress. Also, these are more comfy." She playfully winked as she walked towards the door with Sasuke just watching her quietly with his eyes in amusement.

"So what was it you wanted to tell me?" She asked as they both walked downstairs, casually walking through the foyer.

"I wanted to further explain what this kind of lifestyle is about. Generally people think BDSM is all about chains and whips, they are far from right. There is so much more to it I could make a lecture about it if I wanted." They came to the main entrance to the club room and they went and sat down where they were sitting last night. It was quiet, and empty. Obviously because the club was closed and people were asleep.

"But why are you telling me this?" Sakura sat cross legged on the opposite end of the couch as Sasuke and he noticed that she did, but chose not to call out on it.

"As I said earlier, I'd like to see you more often. Of course if you're alright with that. But I want to explain things in detail so I don't scare you away. Because I don't want that." Sasuke looked over at her and she stared at him in wonder. Then she let out a laugh. "Sasuke, I'm a doctor. I've seen more things in you're lifetime that would send others running for the hills."

Sasuke shook his head. "That's different. As a doctor, you're expected to see things that the light hearted wouldn't want to see. But they know it happens. As for this lifestyle..." Sasuke smirked as he looked over at her again and crossed his leg over the other. "People rely too much on their imagination."

Sakura just listened quietly not really speaking. What was she supposed to say?

Sasuke sighed as he leaned further into the seat when he didn't get an answer from her. "Come here, it hurts my neck to look in your direction." Sakura frowned and made no motion to move. Sasuke frowned at her soon after. "Sakura. Come here." Seconds passed and a grin broke over Sakura's face. She got up from her seat and walked around him.

"The mighty Sasuke is going to hit me if I disobey him!" She said in a poor imitation of a manly voice as Sasuke looked over his shoulder at her, watching her walk around the couch in amusement. _She knows how to have fun. But this... Is how you get in trouble._ A smirk broke out on his face as he looked over his other shoulder behind him. "Don't press your luck Sakura, the way you're behaving you might end up in a sticker situation." Sakura came around and stood in front of him. "Weren't you the one with the list of morals and rules? Oh lecturer and part time whip master!" Sakura laughed again, _oh she was having too much fun with this._ Sasuke stared at her face as she laughed in delight. It was almost hard to get mad at her, he knew she was joking... But her face it was so innocent and beautiful, but he of all people knew that looks are deceiving.

Her laugh was cut off when Sasuke shot forward and grabbed her wrist, making her stumble forward and to straddle his one thigh. Her hands shot up to grasp his shoulders as she balanced herself on his thigh. Sakura looked at him, and took in a deep breath. His eyes were once again cold, and emotionless. Sakura quickly removed her hands, as if she touched fire and went to stand, but Sasuke's hands shot out and grabbed her hips and forced her to sit back down on his thigh.

"Sakura. Stop moving."

Sakura huffed as she looked back at him. "Didn't you have something to explain to me?"

Sasuke continued to stare at her as she slowly looked back at him. Where else was she going to look? It was obvious he wanted her to look at him. Sasuke had said he didn't want to control people with fear, but he certainly was doing a good job of doing so.

"Sakura, I don't want to frighten you. It's all over your face. However you're going to have to sit down and listen quietly. This is as nice as I'll get." Sakura swallowed, and Sasuke felt her thighs close on his one thigh, squeezing it. Sasuke closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose. "Sit down beside me. I want you to hear everything I have to say. But no fooling around now."

Sakura nodded as she quickly removed herself from his thigh and sat down beside him awkwardly, with her hands in her lap. "Sakura."

"What!" She said a little too loud and snappy, and Sasuke gave her a cold look. He rose from his seat and looked at her. His large, lean form towered over her and Sakura was starting to feel really small again.

"Come with me."

"W-what? Where are we going?" Sakura's eyes darted around quickly. Where the hell was he taking her now?

"We're going to do things differently here. Instead of me doing a verbal explanation, I'm going to give you a physical explanation of what this lifestyle is about. And why pink haired little girls shouldn't run their mouths."

Sakura gasped as Sasuke moved forward and grabbed Sakura, bringing her over his shoulder and turned, walking across the club room. Sakura started struggling instantly. "Sasuke! Put me down I'm capable of walking myself!" She almost slid off his shoulder and Sasuke held the backs of her thighs in an almost bruising hold and Sakura froze. "Stop, moving Sakura." He said in a monotone, commanding voice. Sakura was quiet the rest of the way into the foyer, not making a peep.

Sasuke's hands were still on her thighs when they came to a door. Sasuke placed her down and Sakura was quick to take steps back.

"Where are we going?" She asked once again as Sasuke took out a set of keys and opened the door. Sasuke didn't answer her. Sakura swallowed again, the first time she knew that Sasuke knew that she was kidding around and gave her a chance to fool around. Now she had gone and actually irritated him, and God knows what was going to happen now.

"It is true that I have morals and values. But Sakura, I've given you more than enough chances to correct yourself. I told you to sit beside me, and then you yelled." Sakura gasped and looked at him with wide eyes. _He wasn't going to_ _actually-_

"Have you heard of a Sybian before Sakura?"

* * *

Oh no... Sakura's in for it now. Aha! A little short chapter than usual... Sorry about that. But I have everything planned in certain chapters and this one is a little short of what I'd usually write. There will be chapters like this in the future but not all of them will be this short.

So again, if you guys want updates and want to know exactly when I'll be updating, follow my tumblr account. My URL has been posted above.

Until next time!

Chris x


End file.
